kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips (The Sushi Spinnery)
Creating a Dish *Make sure you have hundred of Sushi Coins such as 200++ for getting chance creating high-quality sushi. Selecting the Ingredient The levels are: *I should find something decent *I think it'll be above average *I'll try to find high-quality stuff *I'll look for the best quality *Something special may turn up The number of coins will vary based on the ingredient and your staff used. Contests There are two ways to win a contest. Preferably, the starting ingredient in the contest entry should have good compatibility to the judges. When that is not possible, the alternative is to simply have very high values on the specific criteria(s) being judged. You don't need to have a perfect score to beat a contest, either - you only need to at least equal the score of the first entry (usually 26-28 points). Stock up on Price Seeds as soon as you can afford them. Use the storebought items on your ingredients as much as possible to power them up - stop only when they give you very low (1 or 2) or no improvements. *Neighborhood Contest (#1): Tamago + Kizaminori + Sweet Sauce = SauceTamago. Do this as soon as possible, as this controls access to all future contests. Unlocks contest #2. *Municipal Contest (#2): Ika + Rock Salt + Mayonnaise. Unlocks contest #4. *School Contest (#3): Amaebi + Rock Salt + Daikon Oroshi (OR Mayonnaise if you don't have it yet) = SaltAmaebi. Unlocks ability to rotate/move objects. * Prefectural Contest (#4): Kyuri + Ika + Rock Salt = Gunkan. This one is difficult as you are likely going to lack compatibility with judges, so go with pure numbers instead. I won this contest with Texture at 9 and Aroma at 5. Do this ASAP, because you need the second test kitchen for all contests past #4. *Company Contest (#5): Salmon + Mayonnaise + Daikon Oroshi = MayoSalmon *Birthday Contest (#6) and Makizushi Prelims (#7): Since the judging criteria is similar (both require high Color values, with #7 also needing some Flavor), simply make one entry for both - Salmon + Salmon (Makizushi) = Mk. Price Seeds and Sashimi Knives are very useful here to boost the Color value. *Kanto Contest (#8): Hamachi + Neriume + Asatsuki = UmeHamachi *Sugamo Sushi Contest (#9): Tako + Daikon Oroshi + Cheese = CheeseTako * Makizushi Contest (#10): Maguro + Ika + Unagi. You can wait until around Y14 and Y15, as the rewards are nothing special. Use Price Seeds here as well. * Mermaid Contest (#11), Japan Championship (#12), and International Contest (#14): I used only one entry for all three contests, so I didn't attain a perfect score (but managed to win nonetheless) for #14. Recipe is, as Gunkan, Uni (base ingredient) + Umibudo + Lemon = Gunkan. * Showbiz Contest (#13): This contest pits you against very high aroma values, with judges being 2 female youths and one male adult. If you do not have access to Matsutake yet, use the recipe for Kairo Cup instead. **I did this as sort of a joke, and never anticipated winning with a perfect score. Recipe is, as Makizushi, Matsutake (base ingredient, very high starting Aroma value) + Maguro + Maguro. The resulting recipe resembles that of a male genitalia, with the Aroma value sitting above 20; this is done with both chefs Hikaru Shirai and Futoshi Asaryu at Level 9. I received a perfect score, despite having low compatibility with the 2 female youths.http://imgur.com/ImjVbmt * Kairo Cup (#15): You're up against a score of 29 by entry #1, so a perfect score is crucial. You need high values on all attributes EXCEPT Aroma. Recipe is Madai (base ingredient) + Akagai + Lemon (A compatibility to both) + Onion (B to Madai, A to Akagai) - do this as soon as Madai becomes available to Consulting at Y14 M2. **Use all storebought items, Price Seeds, and all special powders to this recipe. The recipe should have final values of 16+ Flavor, 12+ Texture, 10+ Aroma and 10+ Color, with very high compatibility to all gender and age groups. (p.s: its best to focus mostly on dishes that have Madai as they can help you win almost every contest) Consulting When you have the ability to do Consulting proposals, run PR: Offices right away. The initial cost is only 10,000 yen, but this cost does go up - after about 5-10 other proposals, the cost will have ballooned past 20,000 yen. Staff When you have your first staff, unless this is your first time playing the game, do not train him/her or create any new recipes. Dismiss him/her instead, and wait until you can start running Consulting proposals. Run the Want Ad proposal, and save the game as soon as you see the message that it's complete. Must-have staff (reload the savegame until you can hire both at once): *Haruo Enokida (high prep - you need him to make recipes involving Ika early on) *Pony Inuzuka (high discern - you'll get "high-quality stuff" and better for all initially available ingredients plus Anko, without spending a lot of Sushi Coins) Train both Haruo and Pony to level 3, and use them until your restaurant reaches 3-stars; after that point is reached, put them to work your tables. Nice to have staff, put these to work your tables: *Ichiro Kotobuki *Gario Marukome When you can run the TV Commercial proposal after reaching 3-stars, make sure you also have the money to hire the staff afterwards. Do the following hires, preferably both at once: *Hikaru Shirai (high prep and discern) *Futoshi Asaryu (high discern) Use both Hikaru and Futoshi (trained to at least level 4) for all contests past #4 - this is when you can have two chefs developing new dishes. If you need more discernment, train Futoshi first; train Hikaru only when you need more prep for newer ingredients.